


Always Played My Part

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Daiki is sent undercover in an underground theater
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)





	Always Played My Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarineHaddock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/gifts).



> Ummm… so this is where I went with the prompt. I don’t know either. I hope you enjoy!

“There’s a cop in the audience,” Natsumi says, bluntly. “He looks like a serious one.”

Tsukasa doesn’t blink, letting the makeup artist continue working.

“Oh?”

“He looks like a straight laced cop,” Natsumi replies. “Ridiculously out of place.”

“All cops look out of place when they try to infiltrate the Theatre,” Tsukasa points out as the makeup artist finishes and he can finally turn to face the stage manager. “I don’t think any of them are separate from Thirteen enough to imagine no centralized control.”

“No,” Yuusuke adds, walking out from behind a curtain in his own costume. “I can’t imagine they would.”

“Yuusuke,” Natsumi says, in a worried tone, but Yuusuke just smiles, sadly.

“She did it so I wasn’t taken,” he says. “I guess in the end that’s enough.”

Tsukasa quietly says nothing to that, slightly adjusting his silver wig. It felt slightly loose, and, as the lead villain, he has a slightly complicated dance number.

If he avoids enough, he can beat down the quiet jealousy that Yuusuke at least had been provided a conclusion.

He still doesn’t know how he ended up in this World any more than he knows who he is.

Why he knows something more is coming.

“So,” he says. “Where’s the ‘undercover’ cop?”

“Row F, far right,” Natsumi replies immediately. “His alias is Shimura Kaito.”

“Probably the rising star, then,” Tsukasa replied. ““Kaitou Daiki. I hear he has a working brain cell.”

He checks the time. Fifteen minutes to the start time, so past time to already be backstage. Only his own fault for being late.

“I’ll handle him after the show,” he says.

  
  
  


There’s a simple reason interactive fiction in all forms are prohibited and books scanned for proper morals before being published. Fiction is dangerous unless it is easily interpreted as centering on the proper morals like kindness or obedience.

What if it gave kids the wrong idea, like bullying.

…not that it’s kids, exactly, at an event like this.

There are a couple, of course, but not many, Daiki thinks, trying to subtly scan the crowd. He’s honestly glad for that. They were probably forced to go by parents.

The worst part: supposedly, this troop, totaling at twenty members minimum, supposedly, is part of the underground  _ Kamen Rider  _ network.

And  _ most _ of the time the Kamen Rider network sets up kids shows in public places.

Lead by a mysterious figure.

Kamen Rider Decade.

Daiki waits, and he watches, for whatever horrifying story Decade will portray.

A man with silver hair comes down on a wire, and Daiki’s first thought is “gorgeous”. His second thought is to suppress the first.

His third thought is that he should at least pretend to pay attention to the play.

The story is an interesting one, really. The villain wants to control all, to cause pain and suffering. The heroes believe in helping each other. It’s odd, knowing this is supposed to be from Riders.

Except…

Except the hero tells people “no”, sometimes. The heroine and the two sidekicks are also independent. They…

They are flawed, but they choose. The villain dies, apologizing to the hero, who is apparently his brother.

Flawed kindness.

It’s a twisted thing indeed.

  
  
  


Tsukasa finds the cop after the show.

“Kaitou,” he says, the wonderful beauty of the cop’s terrible alias a joy to quietly mock. The man jumps.

“Oh,” he says. “I mean, yes. You were great out there, as… Azvalie?”

“I’m good at everything I do,” Tsukasa replies. It’s mostly true. Except for photography. “My name is Kadoya Tsukasa.”

“I know,” Kaitou says, blushing. “I mean… you’re Decade, right?”

“I’ve been called that,” Tsukasa replies. Also the Devil, and the Destroyer. And… something else. He knows it. Not to mention all of his stage roles. “And you’re Kaitou Daiki.”

Kaitou freezes.

“How did you know?” He asks.

“Saw your face on the news,” Tsukasa replies. “You arrested Kaixa of the Faiz troupe. That makes news.”

“He was a horrible man.”

“So I hear.”

Kaitou freezes, then.

“You know who I am,” he says. There’s no question.

“I do,” Tsukasa replies. “As do you. The question is who chooses to use that information. I’m the one your boss wants the most, after all.”

“You’re being worryingly calm about this,” Kaitou says.

“I’ve met bigger monsters than Thirteen,” Tsukasa points out, and he thinks… it’s true. He thinks it’s true because… Because… “And you… I think you believe you’re helping people, so I haven’t kicked you out yet.”

Kaitou blinks.

“What do you mean?”

He thinks it’s true because…

“If we don’t have a choice, to be a hero or a monster,” Tsukasa says. “Then I’m even more doomed than you.”

  
  
  


Daiki does something unexpected when he returns from the show.

He lies.

The information was wrong, no one showed up there.

He doesn’t know why he does it, wishes he could explain. He clutches a ticked to another show in his hand.

“Blade’s doing it, in about a month, so it’s gonna be depressing,” Decade had said. “Someone there will lead you back to me, if you need.”

“I did find out Decade’s name,” Daiki says. “Kadoya Tsukasa. He… doesn’t seem to exist.”

“…So it is him,” Thirteen murmurs, though Daiki thinks nothing of it at the time.

And then things change, because Daiki found out the truth.

  
  
  


Kaitou this time is like a painful reminder of an echo Tsukasa can’t possibly remember. There’s a look in his eyes that says “I just watched everything I believe in crumble away.”

Tsukasa let’s him in.

“He isn’t… they aren’t…”

“Brainwashing,” Tsukasa says. “I never liked it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kaitou asks. “Who are you?”

“I’m Decade,” Tsukasa replies, because at least that’s one truth that holds. “I think there’s more to that. I think this World is… wrong.”

“This World?”

“This world rejects you now because you have the means to remake it,” Tsukasa says simply. “It rejects me because I belong to another. I think.”

“You think?”

“I can’t remember.”

Kaitou gives him a look.

“You’re like no one I ever imagined,” he says. “And yet…”

“You could join me.”

A constant.

A World where it’s easier to say “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
